magicalstarsignmagicalvacationfandomcom-20200213-history
Nogg
Nogg is one of the possible seven Egg Characters available to the player in Magical Starsign. Nogg is a representative of wind magic similiar to Lassi. Like all the Egg Characters, Nogg has no relevance to the overall storyline of the game. This also means that the character has no discernible personality or gender within the story. Appearance Nogg is a somewhat rotund yellow chickling, which wears a half broken egg shell that is supported by blue suspenders. It is assumed that the shell it wears was actually part of the egg it hatched out of from birth. When walking it simply hops from place to place. In battle, the chickling jumps in with a pecking motion. The bird guards by ducking down and covering its face with its wings. As the chick uses magic, it waves with one wing then strikes down with both wings after its done casting. For Nogg's physical ability, it jumps behind the selected target and gives them a backhug. When it wins the battle, it briefly flies and peck once going down then finishes off by lifting a wing in victory pose. Method to Obtain One method to obtain Nogg is through Tag Mode interactions between multiple players or DS systems that also have the game. Since Nogg's magical element is one of the five basic element, it can be aquired within the first four eggs of Tag Mode. Eggs are given to the player when he reaches a certain number of Amigos in his or her Amigo List. Nogg is possibly available in the following eggs... *1 Amigo - 1st Egg (Any element, besides Dark or Light) *15 Amigos - 2nd Egg (Any element, besides Dark or Light) *30 Amigos - 3rd Egg (Any element, besides Dark or Light) *60 Amigos - 4th Egg (Any element, besides Dark or Light) Other Egg Characters of the five basic elements can be found in these eggs, so there is a possibility that the player will not receive Nogg as a playable character. To hatch Nogg's egg or others, it usually takes five to six Tag Mode interactions with different people. If one tries to Tag with one player or one save slot multiple times, it can take four times longer to hatch. Statistics Overall, Nogg does not gain much stats when it levels up. This is a trait shared with all Egg Characters. This can be remedied by using the Egg Set on the character. The Egg Set increase its stats based on its current level. However the set is more focused on physical power, rather than intelligence. At level 99, Nogg has... *HP - 3366 *MP - 414 *MP% - 0 *Pow - 8 *IQ - 9 *Def - 23 *Spr - 9 *Agi - 7 At level 99 /w Egg Set, Nogg has... *HP - 3366 *MP - 414 *MP% - 0 *Pow - 107 *IQ - 12 *Def - 118 *Spr - 89 *Agi - 106 Nogg can take both the role of a tanker or healer in a party, making it somewhat of a paladin. It is built to last longer with its high HP, Def, and Spr allowing it to survive multiple hits. It can also provide healing/support with its Hug or Pelican Egg abilities. Abilities & Spells Physical Skill *Hug Nogg has the unique ability known as Hug for its physical skill. The skill allows the chickling to hug an ally healing both HP and MP. The downsize is that the hug inflicts the target numb status, which makes the character skip their next turn. Out-of-Battle Ability When Nogg is in the party, any gummy worms in the field that slip into holes can be pulled out and added to the inventory. Magic All of Nogg's spells are based on the element of Wind. *Pteranodon (Level 1) *Pelican Egg (Level 50) Note that Nogg can also learn one spell from a Book just like the main characters. Name Origins Nogg's name is based off the beverage that originated in East Anglia called Eggnog. Eggnog is a drink usually composed of milk, eggs, sugar, and liquor. Category:Characters (Magical Starsign) Category:Party Members (Magical Starsign) Category:Egg Characters